SG1:4 Road to Cardion
by A Rhea King
Summary: Daniel and Carter are stranded on off world when civil war breaks out. Facing the atrocities of the war forces them to rely on their friendship and compassion, unknowingly touching the alien rebels leading them to safety.
1. Chapter 1

The Road to Cardion

A. Rhea King

**Chapter 1**

The double doors were ornate, made of rich, dark wood. Blue light sparkled across it and around the walls of the building, casting shadows and disappearing behind objects or completely blacked out in larger sections.

There was a click, quickly swallowed by the vastness of the building. Both doors opened, and six figures were silhouetted against bright sunlight. Throughout the room, lights came on, exposing the figures as SG-1 and two alien-looking humanoids. SG-1 entered the room, stunned by the sheer massiveness of it.

"Wow," Daniel gasped.

In his head, Frank cried, '_Sweet Mother of Joseph_!'

Carter nodded. "No kidding."

"And this is the library these Ancients you speak of left behind," one of the humanoids said, walking in with them.

He was Ambassador Havet, a slightly burlesque alien with egg shaped eye. His skin, like all Jakisau, radiated with a glowing golden color that sparkled in natural light and gleamed with rainbow hues under artificial light. Long, thin, stiff whiskers jutted from his bottom lip. He sniffed, making his flat nose flaring a little.

Quietly he added, "And thankfully they also left them shielded.

Daniel and Carter didn't hear the comment. The books and Ancient devices scattered around the library, and for once being freely shared, bedazzled the two.

Teal'c and Mitchell, however, did hear it and both turned to the alien. Mitchell glanced at the second one. His name was Kedrek and he was Havet's Chief Advisor. Ever since SG-1 had met him, he had been very cool toward them. Mitchell wondered what Kedrek, and perhaps even Havet, was hiding from them. He was also suspicious because they'd only requested food, water, and medical supplies in exchange for freely sharing Ancient knowledge with SG-1.

"And why is it thankful that this building is shielded?" Mitchell asked.

"You saw the area when we came in," Havet motioned outs the doors. "The place is in ruins. Only the buildings with shielding have survived the test of time."

Mitchell waited. His gut told him that wasn't the truth – or at least not the whole truth. He looked back at Daniel and Carter, considering ordering them to leave. However, getting them to leave this planet now would mean he'd have to listen to their reasoning (a.k.a. whining). Perhaps it would be better to get the supplies Havet had requested and leave the two with the library. So far the aliens had kept all promises they made and had treated them all graciously.

"Teal'c and I need to get back and put your supplies together. Mind if these two stay and poke around... Or research. They need to research."

Kedrek leaned forward, whispering in Havet's ear. Havet released a sigh, hinting impatience with Kedrek.

"That a problem?" Mitchell asked.

"No." Havet shot Kedrek a sharp look of disdain when he leaned in again. Kedrek moved back.

Havet smiled at Mitchell and Teal'c. "That is no problem."

"Alright. Let me go tell them we're leaving."

"We'll meet you outside."

Mitchell nodded, watching the two leave. Teal'c leaned close to Mitchell.

"They are not telling us something, Colonel Mitchell."

"I know, but you saw the people he wants to feed. They need the supplies and we're getting full access to Ancient knowledge." Mitchell turned, walking toward Daniel and Carter.

Outside the library broken marble stairs led to a plaza and further down to an amphitheatre. Most of the buildings in the area had been destroyed, save the three that had shielding. Havet stopped at the plaza, looking back at the library.

"I am relieved, Kedrek," he told the Jakisau. "We will finally have food and water for the victims. And to think, they only wanted access to these worthless buildings." Havet's smile faded. "At least someone will get use out of them."

"They cannot stay, Your Honor!" Kedrek hissed. "Not even for a night!"

Havet sighed, looking into the jungle surrounding them. Not far from where they stood, six soldiers stood at posts, watching the jungle for any movement.

Patiently he explained, "I need to feed my people and the refugees coming into my jurisdiction, Kedrek. Doshal has cut us off all the trade routes and since we have that device in the center of our city, we may as well get some use from it." Havet looked at him, his eyes watering. "Maybe we should ask them how to send some of our people through that device and save some of our race."

Kedrek held Havet's tired stare. "Your people would never leave you, Ambassador."

Havet frowned. "Stubborn loyalty to the ambassador is that it?"

"No. It's because you treat them well, better than any of your predecessors did. You protect them with everything you have, even at the risk of loosing everything yourself." Kedrek nodded at the soldiers, adding, "Lariz's troops are loosing ground, Your Honor. Doshal's troops will take his capital by the end of the day. Even with our reinforcements."

Havet closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Lariz was a good man. He was always honest in his business with me."

"Your Honor, it is time to reconsider bringing in the Gartian. My people can help you end this fighting once and for all. Our numbers are far greater than any Ambassador's army."

Amused Havet smiled at him, "You talk like my son, Kedrek."

"Your son sees the Gartian's strength and so should you. The Gartian want this warring to stop too."

Havet frowned at him, shaking his head. "The Gartian have their hands full burying the mounds of corpses left behind. Besides, _your_ kind is more interested in fighting everyone."

"My people fight the soldiers because all ambassadors use cleaning tactics and they are trying to stop the senseless slaughter! You _don't_ understand them!"

"With a few exceptions such as yourself, the Gartian are rebels and I will never join forces with them!"

They both looked back when the doors of the library opened. Mitchell and Teal'c trotted down the stairs toward them.

"Are you sure you can trust them to bring the supplies?"

"They are leaving two of their own to study this library. I am certain I can."

The two stopped talking and Havet smiled when he caught Mitchell's eye.

"Are you ready to return?" he asked.

"Yeah. Daniel and Colonel Carter said they'd be content for a few days in there. Are you sure you don't mind her poking at those devices?"

"Not at the least. It's about time someone tried to figure out what they are and what they do."

"She appreciates that. Let's get back to the gate."

"This way," Havet told them and led them to the path leading back to the city.

Kedrek met Havet's eyes, but didn't speak again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Carter opened her eyes, listening for what had awoken her. Minutes passed and she drifted toward sleep. Red light flashed through the large window at the foot of her bed and her eyes popped open. She sat up, staring into the darkness. She heard the distant sound of an explosion and then fire shot up from the ground, silhouetting the buildings between her and it. She grabbed the covers to throw them back when the window and wall exploded into the room. The blast threw her and the bed against the wall. The bed dropped on top of her, trapping her. Shrapnel rained down and a burning wood beam fell onto the bed, igniting the bedding.

"SAM!" Daniel called from somewhere.

"DANIEL! HELP!" she screamed.

She saw a shadow among the smoke and flames.

"HERE! I'M OVER HERE!"

The form moved toward her and Daniel appeared and crouched down. He grabbed the frame and tried to lift it, but the added weight of the beam made it too heavy to lift. He stepped back, looking around him.

"Frank can lift it."

"He's asleep."

"What?"

Daniel suddenly ran off and returned with a piece of charred wood. Leveraging it between the bed and floor, he pushed the bed up enough that Carter could scramble out from under it. He let it drop, grabbed her hand and the two ran into the hall and along it to the stairs. They started down when the ceiling fell through and dropped burning wood on the stairs. Daniel looked up at her, opening his mouth to say something. Light suddenly flashed in his eyes and Frank looked around him confused about what was happening.

"What the hell?" Frank asked.

'_We have to get off these stairs, Frank,_' Daniel told him.

Frank looked at the fire on the stairs. He suddenly dashed back up the stairs.

"FRANK!" Carter screamed.

"Wait there. I'll be right back," he called back, disappearing into the smoke.

Carter stared at the spot, not sure if she should listen or leave. She looked back at the fire creeping toward her.

"LOOK OUT!" Frank screamed.

Carter looked up and instantly plastered herself against the wall as a couch flew past her. Frank hauled back on the end, stopping it over the fire. He grabbed her wrist and leapt onto the couch using it as a bridge across the fire. Flames leapt up on either side of them, quickly consuming the synthetic fabric. They scrambled off the other end as it broke in half and with the stairs, fell into the basement.

The two didn't stop running until they burst out the front door into a world of mayhem surrounding them. Houses were burning everywhere, filling the night with light and thick, black smoke. The heat seared their skin but the smoke stole their breath away and burned their eyes. All around them, Jakisau were killing Jakisau. Frank grabbed Carter's arm, turning a burning glare on her.

"What have you and Daniel gotten me into?"

"Frank, we had no idea--"

They both dropped to the ground when a building nearby exploded. It sent bricks, timber, and pieces of terra-cotta showering everyone in the street. Frank grabbed her wrist as he stood, leaning close.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "You think getting the hell off this planet is a good idea?"

"A great idea!"

Frank turned to lead the way, right into the end of a rifle. The Jakisau on the other end narrowed his eyes, holding Frank's glowing ones. Carter laid her hand on Frank's arm, a silent plea for him not to react.

'_Let me talk to him, Frank_,' Daniel told him.

Frank and Daniel switched control. Daniel smiled.

"Uh... Hi. We're guests of Ambassador Havet and--"

The Jakisau moved his gun, the end appearing to be aimed at Carter. He fired three times over Daniel's shoulder and then ran off. Daniel spun, crashing into Carter. She stumbled, but her eyes didn't leave who the Jakisau had actually shot. A woman and two children lay dead in the street.

'_I really hate wars_!' Frank whimpered

"Sam, we have to go," Daniel pulled on her arm, but she didn't budge. "Sam."

Carter swallowed, looking into his eyes. "They're only children."

Daniel grabbed her face and turned it so she was looking at him.

"I know, and they're dead. We aren't. We have to go."

Carter nodded, letting him grab her hand and pull her into a run. With so much adrenaline in their systems, neither felt their feet being cut to shreds by the debris in the street. They came to a T and turned right. Daniel stopped short, staring at the Jakisau running toward them. Unlike the others, these were dressed in blue uniforms. They walked in seven lines six abreast, filling the street from sidewalk to sidewalk. The two turned to run the other direction. Soldiers in red uniforms were advancing toward them.

They ran back into the previous street and found civilian Jakisau running toward them, chasing soldiers in blue uniforms. Carter grabbed his arm, pulling him toward a door that stood ajar. The two ducked inside as Jakisau opened fire on each other. The two climbed over rubble, cutting their hands, arms, and legs. Carter stopped, turning.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Shh."

Daniel listened. He heard it now: a high-pitched whine getting louder. Carter grabbed him and pulled him onto the rubble. Something exploded on the roof of the building. Daniel and Carter looked up, for a second watching the ceiling caving in. They scrambled to their feet, trying to run. Groaning and crashing, the roof dropped on them. The rubble quickly buried them and then quieted. Outside the house, the civil war raged on.

* * *

The gate room was full of carts of supplies and people prepared to embark to the Jakisau planet. In the control room, Walters was dialing the gate, a repetitive procedure that he rarely thought about unless something went wrong. 

The last chevron locked. Walters glanced back when Landry walked up behind him. The chevrons lit up and then the light faded and the gate spun down. In the gate room Mitchell, Teal'c, and the other personnel looked up at Walters. He felt Landry's hard gaze on the back of his neck.

Sheepishly he said, "Let me try that again." Walters started the dialing procedure again.

It began spinning as he initialized it. One by one, the seven chevrons were entered on the computer and locked on the gate. The seventh locked and the same thing happened. Walters stared at the gate.

"What's the problem?"

Walters looked up at him. "The off world gate is gone."

"Gone? It was there twelve hours ago."

"It's gone now."

"Try it again."

Walters did but the same thing happened.

"Walters, what's wrong?" Mitchell asked.

Landry leaned on the counter. "Why would the gate be gone?"

Walters looked him in the eye. "It's either been moved or destroyed, but, sir, it's gone."

Landry leaned into the microphone. "Stand down. Mitchell, get up here."

Walters looked back at the gate. Although, he couldn't explain _how_ a gate could just disappear in twelve hours if it was on a planet.

* * *

Dawn over the city was a sickening sulfur yellow. Fires had burned through most of the houses and fighting was still going on. An armed Jakisau walked through the street, holding a short wand device in one hand and a pistol in the other. He wore camouflage clothing and a red patch with a symbol of a cross over a triangle was sewn onto his sleeves. Along the bottom of the triangle was the word 'DASEX.' With the wand device he scanned one body, and then other. The devices had three LEDs on it and one button, and the red LED kept lighting up when he swung the device over a body. He stopped a street corner, solemnly looking at the bodies in it. He tensed, turning his head. He heard footsteps coming toward him. As graceful and silence of a panther, he slipped into the house near him and made his way across the rubble toward the back. 

He started to crouch down by the wall that had collapsed at the back when he glanced at the device still in his hand. The green LED was shining brightly at him. He looked at the rubble, seeing a hand. He looked up at the sound of a terra-cotta tile breaking. Soldiers in blue uniforms were making their way down the street; guns raised and prepared to fire. The Jakisau slipped into the shadows of the house but where he could still see the street through a broken out window. He put the device in his pocket and readied his weapon. One of the soldiers was shot and he looked toward the source.

He couldn't see the sniper, but he realized the sniper had been there the whole time. The sniper must have been one of Havet's soldiers or he would have shot him when he was in the street. The Jakisau pulled out the device, aiming it toward the hand. It shone green again. He leaned to the side a little, seeing a head. No, two. The Jakisau looked back at the street when a fight suddenly broke out. He adjusted his seat, setting his weapon in his lap. He slid his right sleeve back, revealing a device on his arm. He tapped it.

Very quietly, he spoke into the device. "Point to LC."

"LC," a female answered, "Report."

"I've come across wounded, sir. I'm currently pinned by fighting. Secure or continue, sir?"

"Condition of wounded?"

"Unknown. Forces meters away, sir."

"Secure until we get there. Aid wounded as soon as possible."

"Affirmative, sir. Point out."

The soldier picked up his weapon again and rested his head against the wall, waiting out the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Carter felt a hand in hers and it became the focus of her attention, the thing that was pulled her back from black oblivion. She turned her head. Someone gently patted her face with a cool rag.

"Are you dead?" Frank's resonating voice asked.

"Maybe," Carter muttered.

She opened her eyes, looking into Daniel's face and Frank's glowing eyes. They smiled at each other.

"You had us worried. You tried to leave without saying good-bye," Frank joked.

She closed her eyes, swallowing. "Are we home?"

Frank didn't answer. She looked at him, and then past him, noticing their surroundings. They were in a cave and there were dozens of beds like hers with dozens of Jakisau on them with varying degrees of injury. She turned her head. More injured Jakisau. There were Jakisau moving among them and her sharp eye noticed that they weren't dressed like the soldiers she saw last night. He wore camouflage clothing and sewn on their sleeves was a patch of a red triangle with a cross over it. Along the bottom of the triangle was a word, and since each was different, she guessed they were ranks or names, maybe both. She looked back at Frank. He was watching her.

"What's going on?"

"Bad news or worse news first?"

"Bad."

"The Jakisau have been at civil war for nearly five hundred years. Ambassadors are usually self-appointed, only a few have been descendants. These," Frank nodded toward a passing Jakisau, "are called Gartian. They go around burying the dead and trying to protect civilians caught in the cross fire."

"That's the bad news?"

"No. That's the news leading up to the bad news."

"Which is?"

"The gate we came through was destroyed when the city was bombed. Four days ago."

Carter felt cold, felt like shrieking, '_We're stuck in the middle of their civil war_?' She drew a slow breath, slow because she quickly discovered her ribs hurt.

"And the worse news?"

"The Gartian know how to build Stargates and interface them into the network. I was told there are six on the planet right now and the Gartian in control of five of them, but the closest is at the top of a mountain and we have to walk to it."

"And that's a problem?"

"We're going right through the middle a civil war."

Carter's mouth dried. "Any good news?" she whispered.

He nodded. "They've sent word to the base near the gate and they're going to send word to the SGC to let them know we're alright."

"You're sure taking this well, Frank."

He smiled wistfully. "Do I have a choice?"

She smiled. "No. Do they know what you are?"

"We hid me from them. And the fact I'm carrying a virus that could end alltheir fighting woes if I get killed before we get to that gate."

Carter had forgotten all about the virus that had almost killed Daniel and forced Frank to blend with him. Every blood draw had shown it still existed in Daniel's blood, but not Frank's. If they both died, it would mean a pandemic would break out among these aliens. And Earth if they didn't know and came to this planet.

"He won't admit it to you, but Daniel's scared. I am, too," Frank told her.

Carter smiled at him. "Me too."

Frank looked away again, letting the Jakisau distract him.

* * *

"Have you checked your weapons?" the Jakisau female asked them. She led the two through wide and narrow tunnels, across open caverns, weaving around other Gartian rebels. They were on their way to meet with the platoon that was going to guide Daniel and Carter to a Stargate five days away. 

Daniel and Carter were adjusting the straps of their backpacks and rifles. They had been given Gartian uniforms to wear and sturdy boots for the long hike. Carter had unpacked and repacked her backpack, finding they had one change of clothes and the rest was packages of water and what rations. Through persuasion, Carter had gotten them both rifles and pistols.

"Three times," Daniel answered.

She glanced back at them. "You don't want them to jam if you come under fire, civilians."

Carter looked up, caught off guard by the reference. The roles were reversed here and she wasn't used to be considered a civilian.

"Like I said before," Carter said, reminding herself to remain calm, "on our planet we are soldiers. We're very familiar with weapons."

"Including these weapons?"

Carter smiled. "A variety of weapons."

The Jakisau didn't comment further. They entered a narrow tunnel with a slight slope to a sharp turn. The three came around the corner and Carter and Daniel stopped short, staring at the platoon waiting for them.

Standing against a vine covered opening was one adult, four teenage males, and one teenage female.

'_They're only children_?' Frank asked Daniel.

Daniel slightly shrugged in response. He couldn't even fathom how to perceive this situation and judging from Frank's confusion in his head, he didn't either.

The female that had led them here nodded once to the other female and left without a word. There were several seconds of silence while the two groups sized each other.

The adult male was in his forties and he watched them with the most interest. Three of the teenagers looked less war-hardened than the others, but the female looked like she had been fighting for her life since birth.

Her brown hair was cut short in a boyish style; she was small and lean, with a scar that ran from her left ear down her neck and under her shirt. She held a rifle that looked too big for such a small being to be carrying.

Next to her was a nineteen-year-old armed to the teeth with weapons. Beside him, and not as heavily armed, stood a fidgeting, muscular teenager. He looked around fourteen and was wide-eyed with anxiety. Standing apart from the group, looking over a device resembling a tablet PC, was another nineteen-year-old. Leaning against the rock wall by the entrance was a Jakisau in his mid-thirties, chewing on a small branch as he eyed the two.

The last two were twins and didn't appear prepared for battle, armed only with combat knives. All of the Jakisau were slathered in camouflage paint to hide their naturally gleaming skin.

"Daniel and Carter, right?" the female asked.

They nodded.

"I am Lead Commander Isha. I've been told you're soldiers on your world, so you will understand that I am the highest in command and what I tell you to do, you do."

Carter gaped. This child was in command? Was this a joke? They were going to follow a teenager through the middle of a civil war?

"Is there a problem with that?" Isha asked.

"You..."

"What about me?"

Carter blurted, "You're a child!"

She shifted her weight. The Gartian rebels looked at each other before settling stony glares on Carter. Daniel recognized the trouble brewing and stepped forward. Weapons sprang up; the twins were pushed behind the one with the device.

"Wait! Wait." Daniel said, holding up his hands, letting his weapon hang from the security strap. "Look. There's a misunderstanding here Commander Isha--"

"_Lead_ Commander Isha and the only misunderstanding I see is that I was told you two are soldiers. Yet you seem to lack the respect of ones."

Carter opened her mouth to snap back a reply. Daniel motioned her to be quiet.

"Look, where we come from, our soldiers are usually as old as... as... Well, as him." Daniel motioned at the nineteen year old that had been fiddling with the device. He then pointed to the oldest of the group. "And he's about the age of our commanding officers. We're just... We're not used to this arrangement. With all due respect, Lead Commander Isha, we really don't understand how a sixteen year old became a commanding officer."

"I was under my commanding officer and he got his head blown off. Simple enough for you?"

'_These poor kids! This is hell they're living in._'

Daniel nodded, more in response to Frank. "I guess promotions are pretty quick among your kind," Daniel joked, smiling.

No one laughed and he quickly lost his smile.

"That... That was a joke. We're sorry. Aren't we Colonel Carter?" Daniel looked back at Carter.

She held his gaze. He motioned to Isha with his head. She narrowed her eyes, not about to back down. Daniel nodded once more persistently. Her jaw tensed, her stubbornness was starting to set in. He pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes back at her. She let out a sigh and he and Frank both mentally sighed. She was going to accept this awkward arrangement.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Carter said.

"_Sir_," the oldest Jakisau quickly corrected.

"My apologies, _sir_. As Daniel explained, this is very different from what we're used to."

Isha lowered her weapon and her soldiers followed her example. She motioned to the Jakisau leaning against the wall. "This is my first in command is Commander Gephka. The jumpy one over there is Point Yemstad." She nodded to the well-armed nineteen-year old. "That's Point Areki. The one with the device there is Communications Lead Jajul." She laid a hand on the shoulder of the oldest one. "This is Point Dasex. He's the one that found you and requested your retrieval. Thank _him_ you aren't dead right now."

She paused, apparently expecting the thanks right now.

'_Thank the man, Danny_,' Frank urged. '_Quickly_!'

"Thank you," Daniel said.

"Thanks," Carter said with far less heart.

Dasex nodded a couple of times.

Isha pointed to the twins. "These two are Garut and Wasteq." Isha adjusted her rifle, continuing, "You will not refer to any of us by rank while we are in the field, no matter what you hear us say. You will not use the word package at any time and only first names. Carter and Daniel, you will remain in close proximity of the twins and lay down cover fire only if ordered to do so. If any forces capture you, there will be no rescue. Any questions?"

Daniel and the twins shook his head. Carter didn't respond at all.

"Move out." Isha turned, pushed the vines aside, and walked into the jungle beyond.

The group followed her through the opening into the jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Landry hovering over Walters was really making him nervous. He hated with the General did this. Worse, he knew Mitchell and Teal'c were also back there and everyone was expecting him to find a way to dial a gate that didn't exist, even though he kept telling them this. He understood their reluctance to believe that – no gate meant that Colonel Carter and Doctor Jackson were stranded. He was about to recommend they send a ship to get them because he knew he wasn't going to be able to fix this.

Suddenly the gate started dialing in. The alarms went off to alert the base of an unscheduled dialing.

"Iris closed." Landry ordered.

Walters obeyed. The gate opened and at first nothing happened. His screen flashed, indicating an incoming radio transmission.

"Incoming signal, sir."

"On the speaker."

Walters flipped a switch, putting the audio through the overhead speakers.

"...reaching Stargate Command," an unfamiliar voice said.

"I know that voice," Mitchell quietly said.

"Is it not Ambassador Havet's advisor, Kedrek?" Teal'c asked.

"This is Director Kedrek. I'm trying to reach Stargate Command. Please respond," the voice said.

"He doesn't sound like the advisor we met," Mitchell said. He reached forward, tapping the microphone. "This is Mitchell. Where the hell are our people?"

"They were caught in the attack and are now being escorted to my Hold."

"Your what?"

"That isn't important. I want you to know that they are safe and will be sent back as soon as they get here."

"Whoa!" Mitchell leaned on the counter. "You have some explaining to do. What attack? What's a hold? Why hasn't this gate been working?"

"One of the other ambassadors attacked Vaseigh. They killed Ambassador Havet, his family, and his advisors. Your people were caught in the attack but my soldiers rescued them and are bringing them to my Hold where we have another gate to send them back."

"What happened to the other gate?" Landry asked.

"Didn't you hear me? The city was _attacked_. There isn't anything left of it."

Mitchell looked back at Landry. Landry walked forward.

"I want to send a team through to retrieve our people. Are the coordinates the same?"

"You are sending no one through. Our planet is in the midst of a civil war. Again. Your people are safe and being escorted here. If that changes, I'll inform you."

"That's unacceptable," Landry argued. "I--"

The gate closed. Mitchell stood, glaring at the gate.

"I won't accept that, sir. We have to go after them," Mitchell told Landry as he turned to him.

"Is the address different, Walters?"

"I... I don't really know. This is Colonel Carter's area of expertise."

"Try it." Mitchell told him. "The worst that can happen is we don't get through."

Walters turned back to the dialing computer to try to dial through.

* * *

Carter wiped her sleeve across his sweaty brow. Nighttime was not quiet in these jungles; it was even possible that it was the nosier time of day. The plants around them that gave off a soft light – 'the deadly light' Garut had whispered to Daniel when he'd asked about it. Garut said that was how the plants attracted the numerous insects buzzing around his ears, luring them in to the sticky juices that they slowly digested them with. 

"Halt," Isha quietly said, holding up her hand.

Carter stopped beside Daniel, watching Isha. She lifted her gun and scanned the jungle with her night scope. She motioned them to hide in the foliage on either side of the trail. Daniel disappeared with two of the soldiers. Carter climbed into the foliage with Garut and Yemstad. She moved her rifle around, prepared to fire.

After a few minutes, a platoon of soldiers came into view. The platoon came to Carter's hiding spot and passed so close that Carter could hear the soft chink of metal on their uniforms tapping the metal of their weapons. They were almost out of sight when Yemstad suddenly cried out, stopping with a gurgle. The last soldier stopped in his tracks and turned. Carter didn't take her eyes off the soldier. The soldier softly whistled, waving to the soldiers ahead of him. He turned and started back their direction. A second soldier trotted up to him, watching the first soldier's back as he came back down the trail. A hand grabbed Carter's shoulder and she turned her head

Garut stared at Yemstad. A constrictor snake was slowly wrapping around the young Jakisau's neck, strangling him to death. Yemstad began to fight the strangulation. Carter pushed her rifle into Garut's hands and crawled over him. She pulled Yemstad's knife from the sheath on his belt, grabbed the snake behind the jaw, shoved the snake's head to the ground, and speared the knife through it. Yemstad started to flounder. Carter moved on top of him, using her body to hold him still. Over her shoulder, she watched the soldier come closer. Yemstad stopped fighting when the Jakisau was two meters from them. Carter didn't move.

After several minutes, the soldiers hurried to catch up to their patrol. Carter slowly moved off Yemstad and unwrapped the snake from Yemstad's neck. She laid her hand on Yemstad's shoulder, shaking him. Carter went cold when Yemstad's head rolled to the side much further than it should have.

Carter looked up when Isha charged into the brush. She stopped, staring at Yemstad, and then knelt. The others crowded around, staring at the dead teenager. Isha reached under his shirt, ripped of a chain with two octagons on it, and pocketed it

"Move out," Isha softly ordered.

"What about Yemstad?" Carter questioned.

"_Move_, Carter!"

Carter took her rifle from Garut and got up. Isha stood, catching Dasex's arm before he left.

Softly she ordered him, "When we're out of sight, bury him and bring up the rear."

"Yes, sir," Dasex replied.

Isha trotted after the others. Carter and Garut glanced at her as she passed. Garut looked at Carter. She offered the young Jakisau a smile of support.

* * *

The group forded the river, resisting the current that threatened to push them over. Isha climbed up the opposite embankment and turned, scanning the jungle with her riflescope. Daniel looked down when he stumbled, caught his balance, and continued walking.

'_Great, so now we'll be hot_ and _wet_,' Frank complained.

"Oh don't start," Daniel muttered to Frank.

One of the twins, Garut, was right in front of him. He glanced back at him.

Frank didn't have any retort. He was... Listening. Daniel stopped short, trying to tune in to what he was hearing.

"What is it, Frank?" Daniel whispered.

'_Something..._' Frank trailed off.

Ahead Garut stopped, turned around and staring at Daniel.

They heard the drone of an engine over the water's roar at the same time. Daniel looked in both directions.

"A patrol boat!" Isha yelled over the roar of the river.

Daniel looked at her. She lowered her rifle, staring up river. He looked up river, seeing something coming through the trees, but still far enough that the boat occupants couldn't see them.

'_Grab the kid and RUN_!' Frank yelled.

Daniel grabbed Garut's arm and holding tight to the young Jakisau's arm, pulled him into a run. Carter reached the bank but stopped, waiting for the two to reach her. The sound of the engine grew steadily closer.

Garut slipped and fell, pulling Daniel down. He tried to pull away from Garut, but suddenly disappeared under the water.

Carter started running back to them. A bullet hit the ground in front of her and she jumped back, looking back. Isha had Carter in her sight.

"Get in the jungle, Carter," Isha tonelessly ordered.

Carter turned to go after Daniel and was stopped by Areki and Dasex. Dasex grabbed her arm, trying to lead her up the bank. She struggled, striking out at him. Areki suddenly pulled her rifle away. Dasex spun her around and grabbed her in a bear hug and pinning her arms against her chest. She fought him carrying him up the embankment.

"LET ME GO!" Carter screamed.

Once they were in the jungle Dasex threw her against a tree and shoved his rifle end into her chest.

"Shut up or he'll shoot you," Isha informed Carter.

Carter glanced at Isha. She was watching the river with her scope.

"And you can't help you friend dead, can you?" Dasex asked in a quiet voice.

Carter looked down at the river. She didn't see Daniel from up here but then again, he could be around the bend by now.

* * *

Daniel surfaced suddenly and hauled Garut above the water with both hands. He pulled him to a boulder, both coughing up water. He looked back, seeing the patrol boat was nearly around the bend. He looked for the others, but they had disappeared into the jungle already. 

"Come on," Daniel said, pulling Garut around the boulder facing down river. The boy stumbled with him, trying to keep his balance against the current. Daniel pushed him against the boulder, looking into his eyes.

"Frank, I need your strength to do this," Daniel said.

"What?" Garut asked.

Daniel's eyes flashed golden. He heard Garut gasp and the boy started to pull away. Frank grabbed his arms firmly, pushing him back against the boulder.

"Listen to me Garut," Frank told him. "We can't get to shore in time, so when I tell you to, you draw the biggest breath you can and hold it. We'll have to hide underwater, understand?"

"But--"

"Do you understand?"

Garut stared for a second and then nodded. Frank looked around the boulder. The patrol boat was coming around the bend. He felt Garut grab his arm and turned his arm so he could hold onto Garut's forearm.

The boat was almost to the boulder when he ordered, "Now!"

Drawing deep breaths, they disappeared underwater.

* * *

Carter tensed when the two disappear under the water. Dasex pushed the rifle end into her chest, reminding her she wasn't free to help them. She looked up river when a patrol boat came into view and back where Daniel and Garut had been. They were out of sight. 

"Where are they?" Carter asked herself.

"Behind a boulder," Isha said. "I hope your friends have some kind of plan."

Carter looked at Isha. "Friends?"

Isha looked at her. "I assume the goa'uld in Daniel is also a friend. Otherwise, I'll have to kill them both very soon."

Carter held her eyes. How long had Isha known?

"They're both friends," Carter answered, and then looked back at the river.

* * *

Frank watched the bottom of the boat pass and then closed his eyes. He started 'counting Mississippi' and by the time he got to five, his lungs were burning. He tightened his hold on Garut and sprang up with him. They both gasped in air and coughed up river water. Frank glanced down river, not seeing the boat. He started toward the shore, letting Garut cling to him as they walked. The men, Carter and Garut's brother ran to the shore, helping them into the jungle. 

"Don't do that again," Carter told Frank.

He smiled at her. "Everyone needs a little adrenaline rush every now and then."

Carter smiled, glancing at Isha as they passed. She was checking her gun without any sign of remorse or concern. Carter wondered if she was repressing her emotions or if she just didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The gate almost opened but suddenly shut down.

"Damnit!" Walters snarled.

Mitchell laid his hand on Walters' shoulder. "Try again."

"Sir, I've tried a hundred times and they aren't letting us dial through. They're simply dialing faster than we are and cutting us off."

"One more time. Just one more time," Mitchell urged.

Walters tried again and the same thing happened.

"One more time," Mitchell urged.

Walters tried again and it happened again. He felt Mitchell's hand squeeze his shoulder.

"They're stuck there, Walters. We have to try again. We'll get it. _You'll_ get it."

Walters looked up at the gate. He didn't believe that, but Mitchell's persistence wasn't about to let him stop trying. He drew a breath and dialed the gate as fast as he could. Suddenly it burst open.

Mitchell clapped him soundly on the back before running out of the control room. Teal'c was standing at the end of the ramp with a rifle for him. Mitchell grabbed it as he ran past and Teal'c was right on his heels. The two jumped into the gate. Two Marines were right behind them and the men leapt into the gate as it closed. They both flew right off the edge of the platform.

Walters' stood. The two stood, and over the speakers, he could hear them muttering curses. He sank back into his chair, hoping Teal'c and Mitchell were able to get out of the wormhole before it closed.

* * *

Teal'c and Mitchell ran out of the gate right into a ring of armed Jakisau. Mitchell slowly lowered his own weapon, smiling. 

"Hi. We're here to pick up two people. If you would, you know, call them for us, we'll be on our way."

Kedrek ran into the room – and now that Mitchell had a chance to look around him, he realized it was actually a cave.

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" Kedrek bellowed.

"We want our people back."

"They aren't here. They're somewhere out there," Kedrek swung his hand in a direction that was supposed to be outside. "They're in the middle of a WAR!"

"Then we'll go get them," Mitchell said.

"Do you think I'd really let two aliens that have never been here before go out there? You'd be killed before you reached the jungle."

"We'll take our chances."

"No. You won't. Lock them up." Kedrek walked back the way he came.

"We want our people!"

Kedrek spun. "And when they get here you and all of you will go back!" Kedrek pointed at the Stargate. "And I hope I never see you on this planet again, because this planet is only good for one thing: killing things! That's all my people know! How to kill one another and you shouldn't be here. _They_," he flung his hand back toward in the direction that was presumably 'outside', "should never have even been here! However, Ambassador Havet thought the war wouldn't start up again. He believed in peace and he was a fool!"

"To believe in peace?" Mitchell asked.

Kedrek sighed, looking away.

"It is not foolish to believe in peace," Teal'c said.

He sounded exhausted when he told Teal'c, "It is when it never comes." To his men he said, "Lock them up for now."

"Kedrek, we just want to go--" Mitchell began.

"The answer is _no_!" Kedrek stormed off.

Mitchell looked back at Teal'c. He let a Jakisau take his rifle and pistol, knowing he was in no position to argue.

* * *

The higher into the mountains the group traveled, the steeper the mountainsides became. The jungle was still dense, but as they picked their wait down a steep slope into a valley, they passed an occasional deciduous or evergreen tree. Isha told them several friends of her family lived in the village at the end of the valley and tonight they would be able to get showers, hot meals, and a good sleep on beds. They were all looking forward to the rest. 

An explosion shot dirt above the trees and Isha signaled the group to stop. Through the trees, they could see rooftops of a village, some engulfed in flames. Daniel looked at his young guide's face. For the first time he saw emotion there: rage. He realized this was the village she was talking about and whoever attacking it was attacking Jakisau she was close to.

"Jajul, map!" Isha barked.

Jajul turned his back to Dasex, who pulled out a flat-screened device with a stylus secured to it on a cord. Jajul took it and tapped the screen with the stylus. He turned toward the battle and tapped the screen a couple more times. Isha leaned close to him, watching the screen. She looked at the village, her jaw tensing.

"Status, sir?" Gephka asked her.

"Doshal forces are cleaning. Jajul--"

"Cleaning what?" Carter asked.

Isha ignored her, continuing, "--stay with the packages. Gephka, Areki, and Dasex, we're ceasing. Jajul, when the village is clear, we'll contact you to bring the packages. If you loose contact or forces move in your direction, you are to proceed to rendezvous coordinates. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Jajul answered.

"Isha, what is cleaning?" Carter asked.

Isha looked at her, holding his gaze. Carter had never felt so despaired looking into a teenager's eyes. Beyond those eyes wasn't even a teenager, but an old lady that had killed too many of her own kind, and seen too many die. Her soul wasn't dead, yet, but what she was about to do was a drilled instinct that told her she had to do it without hesitation and it would kill her soul just a little more.

"We can help," Carter added.

"No. You'll stay with the twins and protect them."

"But wouldn't--"

"I gave you an order, Carter. Do you question your superior this much too?"

Carter hesitated to answer.

"Stay and protect the boys," Isha ordered. She turned away, leading her men into the jungle.

Jajul pulled his pack off to put his device away.

"Jajul, what is cleaning?" Carter asked.

"It's a slaughter tactic."

"And what is a slaughter tactic?"

Daniel began walking in the direction Isha and her men disappeared. Carter and the twins followed him. Jajul tried to hastily put his device into the over packed backpack.

"Forces go through a village and kill everything alive. Civilians, we are under orders to remain here."

They didn't stop walking. Jajul finally got the device in and pulled his pack on as he ran around them and tried to stop them by holding out his arms. They walked around him, pushing his arms away.

"LC ordered us to wait here," Jajul told them.

"Is there a military establishment down there?" Carter asked.

"No. A civilian village." Jajul trailed behind them. "We have ord--"

"Are there any soldiers in this village?"

"No."

"If there's no soldiers, why would they kill everyone in a village?"

"Without the children there's not another generation of soldier. Without women, all trade slows or stops. They kill the old just... Just to kill them."

They came to a ridge overlooking the village. It was sheltered enough that they were hidden, but they could see Ambassador Doshal's soldiers killing Jakisau.

'_This race needs an army of shrinks!_' Frank told him.

"It is too bad your people can't understand how pointlessness all this fighting is," Daniel commented.

Jajul looked back at the twins. Daniel and Frank both noticed the interaction.

'_Whaaat_?"

Jajul nodded, quietly answering, "I agree."

'_Those twins... I bet they're supposed to be ambassadors. If we could get to them, maybe they'd put civil war to an end_.'

"Perhaps the next generation of ambassadors will realize that, Jajul," Daniel added.

Jajul looked back at the village, nodding. There was nothing moving in it anymore. He pushed in on his ear, revealing an earpiece they hadn't seen before.

"Understood," he said. Jajul looked at the four. "It's clear. Brace yourselves."

He led them along a ridge into the village.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The village was now destroyed homes and corpses. Jajul hurried ahead, leaving the four to deal with the sledgehammer of emotion the sight caused them. They passed a porch that a woman lay dead with her dead toddler still in her arms.

"I can't believe they killed children!" Daniel muttered.

'_Don't start painting them black, Danny. Humans aren't known for bouts of kindness during war either. Romans, Mongols, Chinese, Vikings,_ Hitler_, they all killed kids too_.'

Daniel hated to admit he had a point.

Carter tore her eyes away from the scene, looking at the soldiers. As Isha spoke with her soldiers, they were removing their packs and taking a device out. The Jakisau nodded once and dispersed in different directions. She pulled her sleeve back, revealing a device strapped to her arm. The five stopped around her.

"Orders, sir?" Jajul asked her.

"Bury the dead. Alert me if you find walking wounded."

"Yes, sir."

Jajul shrugged out of his pack and pulled a pen-like device from his pack. It was smooth metal with an opening at one end and three buttons on the side with LEDs next to each. Jajul walked to a nearby corpse and aimed the device at it. A white beam shot from it and the corpse turned to ash. Isha turned, walking away and speaking quietly into her arm device.

"We should..." Daniel started, looking around him. The scene was depressing and he didn't really know what to say.

"Check for survivors." Carter finished.

'_Not likely,_' Frank told Daniel

She walked a few steps and then turned to the twins. "Come on, boys. Let's see if anyone's alive."

Daniel looked back at them. They were huddled together, staring wide-eyed at the death around them.

"Come on," Carter urged.

The two followed her, staying close behind her. Daniel turned, not realizing he'd turned a complete circle until he was facing the same direction again.

"This is... How can people do this to each other?"

'_Oh, and here I thought they were aliens, Danny_.'

Daniel frowned at him. That wasn't even a fair comment. Daniel hadn't had any bad thoughts about this race until...

'_Now_?' Frank asked.

Daniel nodded, looking at the dead man near him.

'_It's no different than what's going on in Africa or Saudi Arabia. People die there all the time, just like this_.'

"This is different," Daniel whispered.

"What is different?" Isha asked from behind him.

He turned, the two staring at each other.

"Nothing." Daniel turned to walk away.

"I've noticed you're different than the others that have come here with those things in them."

Daniel turned fast, surprised by the comment. She knew he had a goa'uld?

Isha was looking at her wrist device.

"I'm sorry?"

"The others," she looked up at him, "Wanted to make my people worship them. But I guess after they realized most Jakisau are more interested in killing each other than worshipping anything, they left."

"There was a system lord here?"

"There have been several."

"And they didn't enslave your people."

Isha walked up to him, telling him, "How can you enslave a race that's killing itself at the rate of _millions_ a day?"

She walked past him.

'_That kid has killed_ way _to many_.'

"Yeah," Daniel said.

He sighed, deciding what he should do.

'_Do you hear that_?' Frank asked.

Daniel held his breath, listening. He did hear it. It sounded like... A baby crying. Daniel followed the noise. He wove between houses and yards until he was standing at the back gate of one, staring at a tool shed set back in the jungle.

'_Could be a trap_,' Frank warned him.

"Or could be a kid dying," Daniel muttered.

'_Jesus! A little optimism here_.'

Daniel pushed the gate open. "And telling me it could be a trap was optimistic?"

He felt Frank's frustration with him, but it was mutual right now. Daniel slipped the pistol on his hip from the holster, gripping it with both hands as he came to the door. With a drawn breath, he threw open the door, aiming at any would-be attackers. No one jumped out at him and he was practically on top of the crying now. Daniel slowly entered the dark building. The crying was coming from behind a wheelbarrow at the back. He walked around it and stopped short, his breath catching for a second.

A Jakisau female, maybe eight-years-old, was clutching a baby to her chest. The child had been shot in the abdomen and yellow blood covered her and the baby. She was showing symptoms of hypovolemic shock and her eyes lacked luster; death was moments away. Daniel holstered his gun, slowly crouching down. Her eyes followed him in jerky movements.

"Papa?" the child whispered.

Daniel considered saying no. "Yes?"

"Aina won't stop crying, Papa. I tried to keep her quiet like you said, but she won't listen to me."

The girl looked into Daniel's eyes and he wanted to run out of this shed and demand the Jakisau to stop fighting. He wanted to scream at them how senseless their war was, that shooting a child was the most senseless thing he'd ever heard of. Why did they have to kill like this? Without reason or--

'_Danny, focus on the living, not the dying. Is that baby okay or not_?'

Daniel reached out, gently pulling Aina away from her sister. He noticed his hands were shaking as he cradled the baby in his arms. He pulled the blanket back from her and when he found the baby herself wasn't hurt, relief washed over him and Frank. He looked up to tell Aina's sister that she was okay, but the child had died in the minute it had taken to check Aina. Daniel looked down, wrestling with his emotions.

'_Hey_,' Frank quietly said, '_the older kid may be dead, but_ this _one is alive. Let's get her out of here. We're going to need some diapers and bottles and formula_.'

Daniel looked up. "Isha won't let us take her with us."

'_There's always doing what we do better than anything else_.'

Daniel smiled, the two of them saying at the same time, "Disobeying direct orders."

Daniel looked back at he dead child, his smile fading. He didn't have to question if he'd ignore Isha if she demanded the baby be left. He stood, turning his back on her. The baby grabbed his shirt, looking him in the eyes. She returned Daniel's smile, her crying subsiding.

"It's okay," he told her. "Everything's going to be okay, Aina."

'_Beautiful name_.'

Daniel smiled, nodding. "Beautiful little girl."

Frank agreed with that comment.

Daniel headed back to the village, preparing his battle remarks. He came around the corner of the house and ran into Isha and Dasex coming around the corner. Daniel tightened his grip on the child and she started whimpering.

"Her sister died," Daniel explained. "We should get her somewhere safe."

The two didn't reply.

'_Try this..._' Frank began.

Daniel repeated the words that Frank told him, "She's just a baby, Isha. I'll take care of her until we get her someplace she'll be safe."

Isha's eyebrow lifted. Dasex's hand slid toward his pistol.

'_Not exactly the reaction I was expecting_,' Frank said.

"Are you aware that you and that thing in you just talked at the same time?" Isha asked.

Frank grew still. Daniel's mouth dried.

"The baby. I'm not letting you kill her," Daniel said forcefully. He didn't want to give Isha a chance to even suggest killing the child.

"Gartian aren't killers. We clean up after the killers. Do you know _how_ to take care of a baby?"

Daniel answered, "No," at the same time Frank answered, '_Yes_.' Daniel added, "But my symbiont does."

"Then it's your responsibility. Get what you need, we're moving out in twenty minutes."

Isha turned and walked away. Daniel looked Dasex in the eye. He stepped forward, slowly pointing to his left.

"Three houses down there's a room that looks like it was for a baby. Hurry up."

Daniel nodded, sidling around him before hurrying off. Dasex walked back into the street, joining Isha. She was making an adjustment on her wrist device.

"Is he safe?" Dasex asked her.

She looked up, watching Daniel go into the house. She shrugged, then added, "But if he turns out not to be, you know your orders."

Dasex nodded, resting his hand on his pistol hilt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mitchell laid on the cot in the cell, staring at the rock overhead. Teal'c sat on the edge of the cot next to him, staring at the wall.

"He did seem kinda concerned, don't you think?" Mitchell asked Teal'c.

"It did appear we had upset him."

Mitchell rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. For two days, the two had had the same conversation, trying to decide if Kedrek's concern was genuine, or an act.

"Wonder how Carter and Jackson are doing?"

Teal'c didn't answer. Mitchell got up and walked to the bars at the front of the cave that made it a cell. This cave had been made into a brig and the other cells had Jakisau in them, a couple more than probably should be in it. Mitchell sighed, leaning on the bars.

He heard someone coming and looked at his watch. It was about time for lunch again. He had to hand it to these Jakisau – they did treat prisoners well and fed them well. Mitchell looked up, surprised to see Kedrek was walking in with two more Jakisau.

One unlocked the door and held it open.

"Follow me," Kedrek ordered.

Mitchell and Teal'c obeyed.

Kedrek led them out of the brig into tunnels. Dozens of Jakisau passed them, some in uniforms like Kedrek was wearing. Mitchell suddenly did a double take. He realized that in the brig all of the Jakisau were wearing one of three uniforms, but Kedrek and these Jakisau were wearing a fourth style of uniform.

"Kedrek."

"Yes?"

"I noticed you and these other Jakisau are dressed in different uniforms than the ones in the Brig."

"The ones in the brig are soldiers of the ambassadors, mostly high ranking officials that would give us away if we let them go."

"And you? Are these uniforms Ambassador Havet's military?"

"No."

Mitchell waited for more, but it didn't come. So he asked.

"So who are you?"

"Gartian."

"And how are the Gartian different?"

"We clean up after the soldiers kill thousands of their own kind by order of their ambassador."

"Clean up? What does that mean?"

Kedrek stopped and spun, running into Mitchell. Mitchell fell back a step, realizing Kedrek was about half a foot taller and several inches wider than Teal'c.

"The dead. We clean up the corpses. And we protect the civilians caught in the cross fire."

"That's... That's all?"

"Yes."

"So you're morticians and..."

"We are nothing of the sort." Kedrek turned, walking on.

Mitchell and Teal'c looked at each other, following him again.

Kedrek led them into a room full of equipment. He stopped at a large metal frame that had a holographic screen in the center. There were dozens of blips on the screen. Most of them were color-coded red, but a few handfuls were colored blue. The rest of the map was a satellite image of the land, showing real time landscape. Kedrek pointed to a group of three. No. That wasn't right. As they moved it became apparent, there were five.

"These are my soldiers bringing in your people. They'll reach this cliff in an hour and have to find a way up it." Kedrek moved his finger to point out an area at the top of a snow-capped peak. "We are here, at the base of the snow mass on Mount Cardion." He moved his finger back toward the five, past them, to a large grouping of red dots. "And these are Ambassador Doshal troops coming behind them." He pointed to a small group between the five and where the Hold was. "And this is another group, assumedly trying to gather intelligence about our Hold." He moved further up the mountain to a long line of blue dots that surrounded the base. "And this is the perimeter line." Kedrek looked at the two. "Your friends are in danger at all times out there, but my soldiers will protect them. That is why you cannot go out there to retrieve them. This is a war, Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c. A war you know nothing about, in terrain you are unfamiliar with. You are welcome to stay here at the Hold while you wait, but you will not leave the Hold. Understood."

"But, Kedrek, if--"

"The alternative is we dial your world and throw you back through the gate."

Mitchell looked down, putting his hands on his hips. He didn't like that option either.

"My daughter is the commander of the group bringing them here. I made sure they were with the best platoon and she and her men are it. I am trying to stress to you that we are doing what we can to get them here and off this planet alive."

Mitchell looked up at Kedrek. He believed him. Kedrek could have ordered Teal'c and he killed at any time, but instead he was trying to impress upon them the danger of the situation.

"Can we at least go to the perimeter?" Mitchell asked.

"No. You are not to leave the Hold. I'll have my aide show you to the mess hall and where you'll sleep. Dismissed."

"But, if we could--"

"There's always the gate."

Mitchell closed his mouth. He turned to the aide and followed her out of the room. He looked back, seeing Teal'c and Kedrek staring at each other. Teal'c suddenly turned and followed Mitchell.

* * *

Torrential rain had been pouring down for two hours now and had thoroughly soaked the group. It drowned out the roar of the river they were following, and the roar of the water falling over the cliff ahead. All of them were tired, but Isha was pushing them until they got to the falls where they could get out of sight and rest for a little while one of her men scouted a way up the cliff. At the falls, Isha signaled them to stop and wait, and then picked her way behind them. She returned to the edge, waving them in. They hurried in after her, finding a damp, shallow cave hidden behind the falls. The twins huddled together, staying close to Daniel. He knelt down in the sand and began unwrapping Aina. She started coughing and he picked her up, laying her on his shoulder and patting her back until the fit was over. Once it was, she started crying. Carter watched the two, surprised at how well Daniel was caring for the baby – it was a skill she never knew he had. 

Carter turned to the Gartian and noticed Jajul was missing.

"Where is Jajul?" she asked.

Daniel got up and began pacing, whispering to the baby. Dasex glanced at Carter, but the rebels weren't going to answer.

"I asked where Jajul is," Carter demanded.

"I sent him to do reconnaissance at the last ridge. He will catch up with us before nightfall. Areki, this cliff runs for kilometers both ways. Find us a--"

The Gartian and Carter swung weapons in the direction footsteps were running. Jajul burst into the cave, stopping and holding up his hands. They lowered their weapons.

"You finished recon--"

"Doshal soldiers found the village and the soldiers we left in the town square, sir. My last count was twenty-two heading this way at a fast pace; they'll be here in four hours."

Aina's crying grew louder suddenly. Carter looked at her and Daniel. He was trying to feed her a bottle and suddenly seemed very awkward with her.

"Areki, find a way over," Isha ordered.

Carter turned her attention back to the Gartian. Areki slipped back out of the cave. Isha looked back at Carter, Daniel, and the twins.

"Get some rest," she quietly ordered.

"But there's soldiers coming after us!" Wasteq argued.

"They won't be here for another hour at least, and by then Areki will have found us a way up the cliff."

"Don't you need to rest?" Garut said.

She looked away. In a voice softer than any she'd used since they'd met her, she told him, "You rest for a half hour, Garut. I'll wake you and you can watch out for me. Okay?"

Garut smiled a little. "Okay."

Carter and Daniel exchanged a knowing look. Isha would not wake him until she had to, but if Garut believed her, he'd rest. The twins sat down next to each other and closed their eyes. But rest wasn't going to come to Daniel with Aina crying. Carter walked over, holding her hands out.

"I'll take her for a while."

Daniel shook her head.

"You need to get some sleep, Daniel."

Daniel stopped walking. He handed Aina over, which made her start screaming and crying. "You need to get her quiet," Isha ordered.

"We're trying!" Carter snapped.

Daniel looked at the bottle he was still holding.

"Then maybe that goa'uld should go back to taking care of her. She doesn't fuss when he's tending to her."

Carter and Daniel both looked at her. She had sat down in a lotus position and had her hands resting on her knees and her eyes closed. She had pulled her over shirt off and her bare arms glowed with a soft white light. Carter wondered if the Jakisau had once had glowing skin so, like the night plants, they could attract food. It was an evolution that was much use to them anymore and in war, would only get them killed if they didn't cover it up with camouflage paints. Yet, it pained her because it was a beautiful evolution that would never be appreciated until the Jakisau stopped fighting each other.

"What?" Daniel asked, Frank repeating the question.

Carter looked at him with a strange expression.

"What?" Daniel asked her.

"You just sounded like..."

"I've heard you talking to her, goa'uld! Just take the baby and shut her up!" Isha growled.

Daniel took Aina back, his eyes flashing gold. He sat down against the back of the cave and pulled a baby blanket from his backpack. He handed it to Carter.

"Can you wring that out, Sam?" Frank asked.

She did as he asked, watching him. Frank cradled Aina in the crook of his arm, holding her at chest level. He smiled, talking quietly to her. Carter handed the blanket back and watched him carefully wrapped Aina in it. Her screaming quieted back to crying. Frank sat the bottle down and began stroking her face.

"How about a lullaby?" he asked her with his resonating voice.

Her screaming stopped and became mournful crying.

"Anything to shut her up," Garut muttered.

Frank smiled. "Baby's don't have the patience we do to be wet and uncomfortable, Garut. Right, honey?"

Her crying was beginning to loose strength.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word," Frank began singing as he stroked her face. "Papa's going to buy you a mockin' bird..."

Carter sank to her knees, stunned by this side of Frank she'd never seen. He had parenting skills better than anyone she knew. She quickly reminded herself that he'd had centuries to hone them too. But still... The way he cared for the child, as if she were his own daughter... When would this Thu'lo stop shocking her?

"...And if that mockin' bird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy-goat..."

Aina's crying had stopped. The cave was filled with the lulling sounds of the waterfall and Frank's singing. Carter's eyes began to droop as the song continued; her consciousness of Frank's voice began to fade in and out.

"Hear, oh, hear the night bird call. Soon, oh, soon, the night will fall. And if that billy-goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover..."

Carter laid down in the sand, barely hearing the last of the lullaby.

"...And if that dog named Rover don't bark, Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll be the sweetest little baby in town. Hear, oh, hear the night bird call. Soon, oh, soon, the night will fall."

Carter never heard the last verse, and neither did anyone else but Isha. She opened her eyes, looking at Frank. He was watching her, his glowing eyes bright against the darkness around him.

"You should get some rest," Isha told him.

"Daniel's sleeping."

"I meant you."

"You don't strike me as one to be concerned about my welfare."

"I'm not. I'm concerned about Aina's. You're no good to her exhausted."

Frank smiled. "So there is something of a soft spot under there. That's interesting."

"As interesting as a goa'uld that cares about his host and an orphan?"

"Yes. As interesting."

The two fell silent, staring at each other. Frank sighed, laying his head back against the cave wall.

"Be vigilant, child, lest the wolf come to the door," Frank told her and then closed his eyes.

A very faint smile crept onto Isha's lips. There was much to learn from this goa'uld. It was a shame he wouldn't be around long enough to teach more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Areki's voice broke across Isha's arm device, "Point to LC."

His voice was low but it woke Carter. She lifted her head, finding a single dim lantern lit the cave. The call had also awoken the Gartian. Isha was still in her sitting position and she tapped her arm device.

Carter sat up, staring at Isha. The light revealed that the teenager's arms were scared from bullet wounds and what looked like whip marks.

"Go ahead," Isha replied.

"I found a route up the cliff, but there are Doshal soldiers less than a kilometer from it and they've posted watches."

Isha motioned Jajul to get his pack. "Send Jajul a visual."

Jajul grabbed his pack and pulled out his scanning device. He brought up something and handed it over to Isha. She looked it over.

"Is that the best route you found?"

"It's the only route I found, LC."

"Meet us en route." Isha stood and pulled her over shirt back on.

Daniel woke and lifted his head, but didn't move.

"Affirmative."

"It's fifty meters away," Jajul told her. He looked up at her. "Permission to lead out, sir?"

Isha nodded, standing.

Jajul put the scanning device back in his backpack and pulled it on.

"Wake the boys," Isha ordered Carter. She grabbed the lantern and turned it off before putting it back in her backpack.

Jajul moved to the edge of the falls and disappeared. Carter quietly woke the twins. Daniel got up, jarring Aina slightly. She whimpered a little but continued sleeping. Jajul returned.

"Clear, sir," Jajul told Isha.

"Don't talk and watch where you step," Isha ordered them.

They left the cave and crossed the rocky bank into the jungle. Daniel stumbled a couple of times making Aina fuss. Carter glanced back, seeing his eyes flash gold. Frank nestled Aina's head under his chin, whispering softly to her.

Like a shadow separating from darkness, Areki appeared in their path. No words were exchanged between him and Jajul as he took the lead. He brought them to an animal trail that led up the cliff and they began a slow ascent. Burdened with the baby Daniel began to lag behind with Wasteq. Dasex dropped back, staying with them. A high-pitched whine broke the silence.

"Down," Dasex ordered.

The three dropped to the ground. The jolt woke Aina and she began whimpering. A flare burst overhead, lighting the area in bright green light. Daniel looked up. The rest of the group had disappeared into the dense foliage at the top of the cliff. He heard voices yelling and looked over the edge of the trail. Soldiers were running up the trail.

"Dasex," Daniel said.

He looked over the edge and then up at the flare.

"When it goes out, we'll move."

"How long will it be?"

"Another two minutes."

"They'll be on us in two minutes."

"They'll see us if we move."

Daniel looked over the edge again. Aina started coughing and woke up crying.

"We have to move. Come on." Daniel climbed back to his feet and ran.

Dasex and Wasteq followed. The soldiers began yelling and shooting at them. Since they were unburdened with gear or a baby, and weren't exhausted from a four day hike, they quickly closed the gap between them.

Dasex dropped behind a boulder and opened fire on them. Daniel stopped behind a boulder above him, pulling Wasteq with his. He drew one of his pistols and fired on the Doshal soldiers. Aina began crying louder from the noise, and her crying made her cough harder and loose her breath several times. Wasteq reached out, letting her take his finger. A tear slid down his cheek.

"Aina's afraid." Wasteq told Daniel.

"She has a right to be. We aren't going to get away from here alive."

"She's sick, Daniel. She needs medicine."

Daniel turned, handing the baby to him. "Go ahead and tell them we'll hold the soldiers off as long as we can. That will give all of you a decent head start."

Wasteq looked at the baby, and then the pistol. He grabbed the pistol from Daniel and leaned around the rock, firing at the soldiers.

"Tell them Dasex and I will give you a head start," Wasteq told His.

"Wasteq, your brother and you--"

Wasteq looked at him. "My brother made a deal so that I could come but I'm not the one that needs to survive. Make sure he and Aina get there." Wasteq smiled, looking back at his targets. "Who knows, maybe one day when you're old and gray, you'll come back and get to see my nieces and nephews getting along and war will be only in history books."

A flare burst overhead. For a moment, the two stared at each other.

"You won't leave this spot alive, Wasteq," Daniel warned him.

"I know."

Daniel ran up the trail. Dasex looked back, seeing Daniel leave. He looked at Wasteq. The boy nodded once to him and they resumed firing until they ran out of ammunition. Then they fought with rocks and fists until they were captured and murdered.

* * *

The landscape had changed to pine trees and tall grass, but the mournful group didn't notice. Of them, Isha seemed to have taken the loss of Dasex and Wasteq the hardest. Occasionally a tear slid down her cheek, but even with that hint of emotion, she said nothing about the loss. 

"How much further?" Frank asked.

"Another two hours," Gephka answered.

"Do you think they have the gate ready?"

"Maybe."

"Could we make sure?"

Isha glanced at him.

"We'll stop for a few minutes," Isha said, "and check in with the Hold."

The group sat down on logs and in the grass. Jajul shrugged out of his backpack and pulled out a long, flat device. He entered information on it.

Daniel placed Aina in her lap and began unwrapping the wet shirt wrapped around her.

"Here," Gephka handed Daniel the extra shirt from his backpack. "It's a little damp, but not like that one."

"Thank you," Daniel told him.

A staticky voice came across Jajul's device. "_Hold primary responding_."

"Communications Leader Jajul requesting relay to Hold Leader."

"_Awaiting message_."

"We're two hours out. Two packages are prepared to depart when we arrive. Is the gate ready?"

There was a long pause.

"Hold primary, respond."

"_Stand by, Leader_."

Jajul looked at Isha. She knelt on one knee next to him.

"_Director Kedrek is requesting to speak with your LC. Holding for connection_."

"Kedrek?" Garut asked. "My father's Chief Military Commander?"

"The same one."

Isha pulled a line from the device and connected it to her wrist device.

"You're Ambassador Havet's son?" Carter asked Garut.

"Yes."

"Carter, Garut, cut the chatter." She lifted her arm, speaking into the wrist device. "LC connected. Go ahead."

"_How far out are you, LC_?" Kedrek asked.

"Two hours out."

"_There's a platoon behind you that we've been tracking all night_."

"Affirmative. They hit us."

"_Status_?"

"Packing four and one packaging lost." Isha's voice trembled when she added, "And... And Dasex. We lost Dasex."

Kedrek paused briefly. His voice was slightly huskier when he continued. "_We're tracking a drop ship coming into the zone and have established a perimeter five hundred meters from our entrance. Once you make the perimeter, you'll be safe, but expect resistance. We are prepared to depart packages one and two upon arrival_."

"Yes, sir,"

"_Isha_."

"Yes?"

"_Come home safe. I can't loose both of my children_."

Daniel and Garut looked at her, surprised.

"I'm trying, father. LC out." Isha stood, yanking the connection. "Leave what you don't need here. We have to move fast."

They dumped what they didn't need and followed Isha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mitchell stared at the rock overhead, hands under his head. The cot he laid on wasn't exactly comfortable, but he didn't feel like going to the commons room where the children expected him to play with them. He and Teal'c were surrounded by Jakisau that were displaced by the war. He couldn't sleep with the constant chatter and babies crying. Teal'c suddenly appeared over him.

"We must go to the perimeter," Teal'c stated.

"What?"

"We must get to the perimeter."

"How?"

"Leave without permission."

Mitchell sat up. Teal'c was holding a piece of cloth wrapped around something.

"What do you have?"

"I managed to acquire weapons."

Mitchell smiled. "I knew there was a reason I liked you. Any idea how to get out of here?"

"I found a vent tunnel that has two guards. We can subdue them and get out."

Mitchell nodded. "Lead the way."

The two hurried out of the room, but not unnoticed. A Gartian watched them leave. He lifted his arm device, tapping it.

"Alert. Political guests may be attempting an escape. Repeat, escape in progress."

* * *

Mitchell and Teal'c hurried along the tunnel. Teal'c had been right about the guards, but they didn't appear surprised to see the two. Prepared maybe, but not surprised. It took more work to subdue them than Mitchell had cared for. Luckily, no one heard the fight. 

"I see light ahead," Teal'c said.

The tunnel grew tighter fast until they were crawling along it. They came to the end and found it was covered with snow. Teal'c was in front and began digging through the snow. He broke through the top and slipped out. Mitchell climbed out of the snow onto the top of it and turned, right into armed Jakisau. Teal'c being held and Kedrek almost scowling.

"You two are making my job difficult," Kedrek informed Mitchell.

Mitchell smiled. "I try. But think how less difficult your job would be if you just let us go to the perimeter."

"Take them _back_ to the Brig until their people arrive," Kedrek ordered the Jakisau.

"We just want to help get our people back."

Kedrek walked up to him, leaning in so he was in his face. "I know. But who would come to save you?"

Mitchell hadn't thought of that.

"Brig."

"What happened to the one-way trip through the gate?"

"You're people will be here in three hours. Then you can go through with them."

Mitchell was surprised. "They're three hours away?"

"Yes. And there's a large patrol between them and us. They'll need a surmountable amount of luck, because even my best soldiers will have difficulty getting through the line."

"Then you have to help them!" Mitchell cried.

"I can't. Take them to the brig."

"But your daughter is with them! You can't just abandon her!"

Kedrek listened to Mitchell continue begging him to send help, trying to find some reason that would prompt Kedrek to listen. Kedrek looked down the snow at the tree line far below, wishing he didn't have thousands of lives to worry about, and that six lives simply wasn't enough to convince him to endanger those thousands. Not until they were close enough that the Gartian could provide protection for both the six and the Hold.

* * *

Isha signaled the group to stop and crouch at the edge of a clearing. She eyed the clearing suspiciously. The grass was shoulder high and dotted with gigantic boulders that stood above the grass. It was a perfect place for an ambush. Around them, several giant trees had fallen and left large trunks and logs that provided some protection. 

"Jajul, scan it," Isha softly ordered.

Gephka grabbed Jajul's scan device from his pack and handed it to him. His face read what he didn't say. They were in trouble.

"Twelve in the grass. More advancing on the perimeter, sir."

Isha lifted her wrist device up, tapping it. "Isha to perimeter LC, respond."

"_Go ahead_," the LC at the perimeter said.

"The platoon advancing is twelve in the clearing. Twenty-six in the platoon behind us."

"_We have your position. SAT is showing the twelve are moving toward you._"

Isha moved to a tree and slowly stood up with her back pressed against it.

"Situation, sir?" Jajul whispered.

She stood up on the tips of her toes and the slowly moved back down, looking into the jungle. "They look to be ten meters off. Men, prepare to defend yourselves. Carter and Daniel, protect Garut and Aina."

The group spread out among the stumps and trees. Daniel laid Aina in the hallow of a tree trunk and moved his body over the child to protect her.

"Frank, I need you to protect her," Daniel whispered.

'_Uh. No. I'm not shooting people_.'

Daniel looked down at the helpless baby and felt Frank become very emotional.

'_I really don't like you, Danny boy_.'

Daniel smiled until his eyes flashed with light. Frank leaned against the stump, looking into the grass.

"_Transport has arrived for packages one and two and is standing by,_" the perimeter LC said. "_Be advised we are moving the perimeter to your location. Repeat: perimeter is moving to your location. Confirm_."

"Confirmed. We have taken defensive positions. LC out." To her soldiers she said, "Confirm target is hostile before firing. Let's not kill our men with friendly fire."

The Gartian nodded. Frank looked up when he heard whispering. Isha was speaking with Gephka, and then she crept over to Frank.

"As soon as our perimeter has moved past us, I'm sending you, the twins, Carter and Aina with Gephka on to the Hold. Kedrek will meet you there and take Aina. She'll be safe."

"How safe?"

Isha looked up into his eyes. "She can't go with you, goa'uld. You know that."

An explosion broke the silence, spooking the birds. They heard a battle break out in the grass and it began moving quickly toward them.

"How safe?" Frank insisted.

"She'll grow up."

"Like you?"

Isha stared for a long moment at his eyes. She laid her hand on his arm, leaning in. "I'll see that she doesn't. I give you my word."

Frank smiled. "I believe you."

Isha smiled, the first Frank had seen since he'd met her. She looked down at the baby touching her forehead.

A Jakisau leapt over the log, dressed in a uniform of Ambassador Doshal's army. He turned to fire on the two but Isha beat him to it. In twos and threes Doshal soldiers ran past and the rebels fired on them until Gartian soldiers began pouring over their hiding places and setting up positions around them.

"Gephka, take them on," Isha called.

Frank picked Aina up before looking at Isha.

"Good life, Daniel and goa'uld," Isha told her.

"Good life," they answered together.

Frank got up and followed Carter, the twins, and Gephka into the clearing, headed for the snowy peak of Mount Cardion.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Carter smiled at a passing soldier and then turned into Daniel's office. She stopped, watching him. He sat at the table in the middle of the room, a table loaded with books, manuscripts, rubbings, and other paraphernalia she didn't have a name for. But he was staring at something in his hand with the strangest expression. It was like he'd suddenly come to a realization, but it wasn't the realization he wanted.

"Everything all right?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"You sure? Because you look like--"

"I'm fine. Did you need something?"

Carter walked over to the stool across from him and sat down. "Back on the Jakisau planet, Daniel, there were a few times that it sounded like..." She twisted her lips a moment, trying to figure out how to explain this. "Like... You and Frank were talking at the same time. It was strange."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Isha mentioned that, but really, it was nothing."

"How do you know?"

"We were scared and frustrated and exhausted Sam. I was hearing all kinds of things, especially after the river."

She stared at him, unconvinced. "Daniel, you wouldn't hide something like this from me, would you? I mean... You've changed since you and Frank blended, and there's times anymore that... I don't know you."

Daniel dropped his hands to his lap, staring at whatever was in them. He looked hurt by her comment but she was standing by it. She was sure she hadn't been hearing things.

"It was inevitable that I would change."

"Perhaps, but--"

"Let me finish." He looked up at her, smiling. It was an old smile. One she'd seen years ago when they'd first started exploring the universe together. It was full of uncertainty and maybe even a little fear.

'_No. Don't tell her about--_'

She nodded.

"You know, Sam, there's times, when Frank's in control, that I fear he won't ever let me have control. After we found Aina, I was fighting that fear a lot, because you saw how good he was with her and I wasn't, he had to stay in control to keep her quiet." Daniel looked around the office. "But then, he always gives it back. And when he sleeps, his dreams... They don't make any sense."

'_Danny, stop. Stop while you can._'

"Like what?"

"I see images of him in battles, some historical ones even, in bodies that I feel like there's a human in them. I ask him about the feeling and he never gives me a complete answer. I feel like he's hiding something from me, Sam, and I don't know what. Even now he's keeping quiet."

"How could he? You two are one in the same."

Daniel sat what was in his hand aside, leaning on the table. "How much do we really know about a goa'uld and host, Sam?"

She didn't answer, already seeing his point.

"That's right. Nothing. We've met them, we've seen them work together, but we don't know the first thing about them. When they're sharing a body like Frank and I are, what becomes of them? And what if Frank can hide things from me?"

"Then you'd have a right to be leery of him."

"A little distrustful, maybe."

"And you're still going to say I didn't hear the both of you talking?"

Daniel sighed, shaking his head. "We were exhausted, frustrated and scared, Sam. For all we know, that's normal for a host and symbiont when they get like that. That's the point I was trying to make.

"Does he think the same?"

Slowly Daniel answered, "I don't know. He's silent right now."

"Well, if it happens again, I'm ordering you to tell Doctor Lam."

Daniel nodded. "Okay."

"So what are you working on that's got you so frustrated?"

Daniel sat back, shaking his head. "I've got these cartouche that just have me stumped."

"Can't help you there."

"If you find another expert linguist somewhere, let me know."

"Will do. Are we having lunch today?"

"No. I'm going to keep working on this. I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded, walking out of the room.

Daniel's smile disappeared. He picked up a mini-tape recorder. With a shaking hand he hit the rewind button and stopped it after a few seconds. He stared at it.

'_Play it_,' Frank urged. '_We had to have heard that wrong. Play it._'

Daniel didn't want to. What if they hadn't heard it wrong?

'_God damn it, Jackson, play the damn tape!_'

Daniel looked at a book. He felt Frank's fear and it made his own difficult to deal with.

Quieter Frank told him, '_We have to make sure, Danny. Please, please, play the tape_.'

"I don't want to make sure," Daniel told him.

'_We have to. Play it_.'

"Are you _sure_ you don't know anything about this, Frank?"

'_Trust me, I'm sure. This... This isn't something I've never heard of before. But I want to hear it again. Maybe our ears are playing tricks on us._'

Daniel looked at the recorder and slowly depressed the play button. The tape whirred and from the small speaker his voice played back, reciting his findings of the translation he was working on. He recalled the conversation as it played. He and Frank had been working on this translation for weeks. There was nothing abnormal about the recording as he talked about identifying a cartouche after weeks of study. Then they both came to the realization of what one of the cartouche meant at the same time and together they told each other, "It's their symbol for fertility, for plants."

On the recording, Daniel and Frank heard themselves speak at the same time: Frank's resonating voice hidden under Daniel's. It had happened ten minutes and and at the time they weren't exhausted, they weren't frustrated, they weren't scared.

Daniel hit the stop button, staring at the device. But they were scared now.

--THE END--


	11. Author's Note

There is one thing about fan fiction websites that always frustrates me (and my readers). There's so many writers, and so many great stories, that it's easy to get confused about which story goes with what series by which author. Or is that just my natural hair color confusing me again?

I'd rather go with the lesser of the two evils in this case, so, I thought I'd toss together a reader's guide to help sort it out. Here ya go:

1. I, Goa'uld  
2. Soul Meets Body  
3. A Bird In The Hand  
4. The Road to Cardion  
5. Presume Nothing


End file.
